Dix jours
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant DMC, au lieu d'envoyer le Kraken à la poursuite de nos amis après le passage sur Isla Cruces, Jones leur rend une petite visite et propose un marché…Pour dix jours Ecrit pour Bingo FR: Thème : JOKER, choix : Tentacules…


**Disclaimer: **** Disney mais alors là il va falloir beaucoup d'imagination pour leur attribuer**

_**Bonjour, voici donc une nouvelle histoire, je l'avoue complètement barrée cette fois…La faute à tous les péplums de série Z dont je me suis gavée dans mon adolescence, je le crains…Je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui ont le cœur bien accroché et suggère aux autres de passer leur chemin et euhhh j'ose à peine suggérer mais c'est ma petite phrase alors…Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Dix jours**

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Will Turner s'approcha d'Elizabeth et glissa un bras rassurant autour de sa taille alors que les monstres de Jones se déversaient sur le navire. Le jeune homme chercha des yeux la silhouette déformée et monstrueuse de son père et ne put retenir un hoquet lorsqu'il le vit enfin.

« Will ? » souffla Elizabeth.

Le jeune forgeron tourna un regard rempli de douleur sur sa fiancée et répondit simplement.

« Mon père. »

L'expression d'Elizabeth refléta alors sa compassion et elle serra la main de Will à la briser.

Pendant ce temps, Jack Sparrow cherchait désespérément une cachette. Après tout peut être que si elle était assez bonne, Jones ne le verrait pas et qu'il…

« Où sont mes âmes Sparrow ? » demanda le poulpe.

Les épaules du pirate tressaillirent avant de s'affaisser et il se tourna avec résignation vers le capitaine monstrueux.

« Tes âmes… Et bien en vérité. » Commença t'il.

Elizabeth lui coupa la parole.

« Des âmes ? Quelles âmes ? » Demanda t'elle sans réfléchir.

Jones se retourna alors vers elle et elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Will se plaça devant elle et une caricature de sourire se forma sur les lèvres tentaculaires de Jones.

« Une fille…. »

Surpris par sa réaction, Jack suivit l'échange des yeux, déjà occupé à fomenter un nouveau plan tandis que Will s'adressait à Jones.

« Elizabeth n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Et moi non plus ! Prenez Jack et libérez mon père »

Un hoquet indigné échappa à Jack tandis que Jones lui lançait un coup d'œil amusé.

« Je pourrais m'en contenter en paiement de ma dette.

- Et mon père ? » Demanda Will d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Le poulpe posa ses yeux pâles et froids sur Elizabeth qui recula malgré elle.

« Toi… Espèce de sorcière, approche… »

Le regard de Jack cilla et le pirate s'avança sans réfléchir.

« Dis donc l'ami, je ne crois pas que… »

Le regard que Jones lui adressa le coupa net et Jack bredouilla.

« Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux… »

Le poulpe ricana.

« Trop aimable Jack » siffla-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui s'était avancée en tremblant.

Les yeux de Jones désertèrent son visage pour se poser sur ses hanches.

« Ça pourrait convenir » murmura t'il.

Will posa un regard inquiet sur Elizabeth tandis que Jones bourrait sa pipe.

« Je serais prêt à libérer Maitre Turner… et même à oublier ta dette Jack… Déclara-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Vraiment ? Coassa Jack.

- Vraiment. Confirma Jones. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

- Et que voulez-vous ? » Intervint Will.

Les yeux pâles de Jones se posèrent à nouveau sur Elizabeth.

« La fille. Pendant dix jours…

- Quoi ? S'étonna Elizabeth

- Quoi ? Répéta Jack d'une voix de fausset.

- Hors de question, je ne marchande pas Elizabeth. » S'insurgea Will avant d'adresser un regard d'excuses à son père.

La jeune femme surprit ce regard et son cœur rata un battement à la pensée que c'était peut-être la seule chance de Will de connaitre enfin le père qu'il avait tellement cherché.

« Je ne la toucherai pas, ricana Jones. Je n'ai que faire de cette sorcière et mon équipage non plus….

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- J'ai une mission à remplir, une mission qui ne peut être accomplie que par une femelle. » Cracha Jones.

Will secoua la tête.

« Non.

- J'accepte, répondit Elizabeth. Dix jours et vous relâchez le père de Will. »

La jeune femme croisa alors le regard éperdu de Jack.

« Et vous laissez Jack tranquille » ajouta-t-elle.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du poulpe tandis que Will tirait Elizabeth en arrière.

« Tu es folle ? Hors de question que je te laisse y aller.

- Ce n'est que pour dix jours Will, souffla Elizabeth. Après ça nous serons libres et ton père aussi.

- Je refuse que tu te sacrifies pour Jack ! Tu ne sais pas ce que Jones attend ! Sa mission est peut être dangereuse.

- Je crois que j'ai l'habitude du danger. Et je ne le fais pas pour Jack mais pour libérer ton père.» rétorqua Elizabeth avant d'avancer vers Jones avec une expression faussement assurée.

Jack baissa les yeux sur la marque noire qui recouvrait sa main et hoqueta.

« Tu ne vas pas… »Commença-t-il à l'encontre de Jones.

Le monstre l'ignora et regarda Elizabeth.

« Avons-nous un accord ? Dix jours et une mission en échange de vos vies à tous.

- Et après vous me libérerez ainsi que le père de Will et Jack ?

- Bien sûr, cracha Jones.

- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. » Répondit Elizabeth sans tenir compte des protestations de Will.

La jeune femme tendit sa main fine vers les immondes tentacules de Jones mais Jack s'interposa.

« Non, Lizzie, non ! Turner, fait quelque chose ! »

Elizabeth le regarda, surprise, et Jones chuinta.

« Tu laisserais passer ta chance de voir quelqu'un d'autre payer ta dette Sparrow ? Réfléchis… dix jours pour elle, une éternité de services pour toi »

Le pirate se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas, visiblement hésitant.

« C'est ce que je pensais, ricana Jones. Emmenez la fille »

Elizabeth se dégagea de l'étreinte du monstre qui la maintenait.

« Inutile, je vous suis. Nous avons un accord »

Will frémit et Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Ne t'en fait pas, murmura t'elle tendrement. Jones l'a dit, il ne me fera pas de mal, il a besoin de moi pour une mission c'est tout.

- Une mission de la plus haute importance » ricana le poulpe.

Jack blêmit et leva la main pour s'interposer mais trop tard….. Le pont était désert, Jones et ses hommes avaient disparus, Elizabeth avec eux.

« Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire ça ! » glapit Jack à l'adresse de Will.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Il dit qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal….

- Et tu l'as cru ?

- Je t'ai bien cru toi….Et pour l'instant, Jones a toujours respecté ses promesses contrairement à toi, rétorqua Will avec acidité. Elizabeth… Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- J'ai besoin de rhum… » Murmura Jack avant de s'éloigner en titubant.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Tremblante, Elizabeth regarda la pièce dans laquelle les monstres l'avaient jetée à peine arrivée à bord. Ses narines frissonnèrent devant la puanteur qui régnait, mélange d'algues, de sel et de moisissures…. La jeune femme sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour livrer le passage à Jones. Le capitaine maudit lui parut encore plus effrayant dans ce décor infernal et elle recula instinctivement.

« Je ne compte pas te toucher sale femelle » ragea Jones.

Cette nouvelle affirmation rasséréna un peu Elizabeth et elle répondit d'une voix plus assurée.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Tu le découvriras bientôt, rit sadiquement Jones. Pour l'instant met ça »

Elizabeth posa un regard dégouté sur la longue robe bleuâtre qu'il lui tendait.

« Pourquoi ?

- Obéis sorcière ! »

Elizabeth recula et ramassa la robe qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol. Jones posa un regard inhumain sur elle et se détourna.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et pour tes amis que tu la portes lorsque je reviendrai te voir. »

Restée seule, Elizabeth considéra la robe à la coupe antique avec une moue. Le tissu craqua sous ses doigts et une odeur de moisi s'en échappa. Le cœur soulevé, Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux puis se reprit. Après tout si cela permettait la libération du père de Will, elle pouvait bien supporter la robe quelques heures.

Elizabeth frissonna lorsque le tissu épousa ses formes et une nouvelle nausée monta dans sa gorge. Elle se força à l'ignorer et se concentra sur les dessins compliqués qui ornaient le tissu.

Des heures s'écoulèrent ainsi et Elizabeth commençait à espérer que Jones l'avait oubliée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le poulpe.

« Suis-moi femelle » ordonna t'il après un regard méprisant.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et elle se força à avancer.

Là, elle découvrit une grotte humide dans laquelle avaient été disposées quelques lampes dont la lueur ne suffisait pas pour éclairer l'intégralité de l'endroit. Jones se tourna vers elle.

« Descend »

Elizabeth frissonna à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans la grotte et elle se tourna vers Jones.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le poulpe ignora sa question et Elizabeth se retrouva forcée de débarquer. Elle poussa un cri alors que les monstres la guidaient vers l'une des parois à laquelle étaient accrochées des chaines rouillées par les ans.

« Attendez ! » Tenta-t-elle avant de se débattre.

Jones se contenta de rire et Elizabeth se retrouva promptement attachée à la paroi, les bras et les jambes écartées. Cette fois, une terreur irraisonnée monta en elle et elle tira comme une possédée sur les chaines qui la retenaient.

« Vous aviez dit que vous ne me toucheriez pas ! »

Jones posa son regard sans âge sur elle et répondit avec un rictus méprisant.

« Tu es bien une femelle comme les autres…

- Que voulez-vous ? » Haleta Elizabeth transie.

Jones ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Jimmy Leg.

« Appelle le…. Sa femelle l'attend »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net et le fixa.

« Qu…quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Une fois encore sa question ne reçut aucune réponse et elle vit les créatures remonter à bord du navire. Elizabeth aperçut alors le père de Will et se tourna vers lui.

« Bill, Bill le Bottier ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe ! »

L'homme tourna son affreux visage déformé par une étoile de mer vers elle.

« Femelle du Kraken…. Répondit-il.

- Quoi ? Mais …. » Objecta Elizabeth avant de se rendre compte que l'homme ne la regardait déjà plus.

Une secousse ébranla la caverne et Elizabeth gémit. La voix de Jones lui parvint alors qu'il se tenait à la proue du navire infernal.

« Prend la Kraken ! »

Puis le navire disparut et Elizabeth se retrouva seule dans la caverne glaciale.

_**Caverne de la Femelle,**_

Elizabeth, des larmes de détresse aux coins des yeux, tira nerveusement sur ses fers. La jeune femme tentait de se libérer lorsque la lumière la plus proche d'elle cilla. Angoissée, Elizabeth s'immobilisa net et le cœur lui manqua alors qu'un chuintement visqueux lui parvenait. Comme si quelque chose rampait vers elle, dans l'ombre….

« Je vous en prie » supplia t'elle, terrifiée cette fois.

Le chuintement odieux reprit et Elizabeth gémit.

Un vent putride lui inonda la face et se elle détourna avant de sentir des tentacules remonter le long de ses cuisses. Tremblante, Elizabeth releva le visage. D'abord, elle se vit, attachée à la paroi dans un miroir sombre. Puis le miroir cilla et la jeune femme comprit avec horreur que le miroir était en réalité un œil.

« Non…. » Gémit elle.

Un tentacule se referma sur sa taille et la souleva, arrachant du même coup les chaines qui la retenaient. Suspendue dans les airs, Elizabeth hurla à la vue des rangées de dents du Kraken. Un nouveau tentacule se glissa sous sa robe et elle sentit le tissu céder.

« Pitié…. » Implora t'elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Un grognement lui répondit et elle se sentit descendre vers la bête. Là, deux tentacules remplacèrent les chaines de ses chevilles et lui enserrèrent les cuisses, la forçant à les écarter. Au comble de la terreur, Elizabeth vit un appendice rouge vif et suintant sortir du corps du Kraken. Les tentacules écartèrent un peu plus encore ses cuisses tandis que la bête l'attirait à elle.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Intense. Elizabeth hurla lorsque le Kraken déchira ses chairs pour la posséder. Au bord du malaise, la jeune femme hurla à nouveau lorsqu'il l'empala sur lui, se servant de ses tentacules pour la maintenir. Sa robe à demi déchirée, Elizabeth sentit un tentacule visqueux aspirer l'un de ses seins en une caricature de caresse tandis que le monstre la forçait à bouger sur lui. Un nouvel hurlement se réverbéra dans la caverne alors qu'un liquide chaud inondait l'entre cuisse sanglant d'Elizabeth. Puis, elle retomba sur le sol, inerte….

Percluse d'horreur et de douleur, Elizabeth vit le Kraken revenir encore et encore… Chaque fois son corps écartelé, martyrisé, hurlait sa souffrance sans arrêter les assauts de la bête qui continuait invariablement à la posséder et à déverser sa semence en elle. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Elizabeth, les yeux fous, en vint à écarter les cuisses lorsqu'elle entendait le chuintement progresser vers elle. Chaque fois la caricature de caresse se déroulait…. La bête aspirait de ses tentacules visqueuses les parties les plus tendres de son corps, lui emplissait la bouche et ses orifices les plus secrets jusqu'à ce qu'elle décharge en elle sa semence brûlante.

La respiration faible et les jambes écartées, Elizabeth ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui jaillissait. Il revenait. Le Kraken revenait toujours. A bout de forces, Elizabeth se cambra, prête à recevoir la caresse immonde des tentacules du monstre. Le rire de Jones lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Je vois que le Kraken a accepté son cadeau » chuinta t'il.

Elizabeth ne réagit pas lorsque le regard de Jones se posa sur ses cuisses ensanglantées sur lesquelles coulait un filet blanchâtre, preuve que le Kraken l'avait honorée peu de temps avant le retour de Jones.

Le poulpe ricana.

« Prenez cette chose et ramenez la moi. »

Incapable de se défendre, Elizabeth se sentit soulevée par les hommes de Jones et ses jambes tremblèrent sous elle tandis qu'ils la forçaient à avancer.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Elizabeth retomba sur le pont, sans force, et Jones s'approcha d'elle. La pince du monstre se posa sur son ventre et le palpa.

« Fertile ! » Exulta-t-il.

Elizabeth gémit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées. Jones se pencha sur elle.

« Il serait cruel pour lui de te laisser ici sorcière… Il finirait par en souffrir.

- A boire… » Murmura Elizabeth.

Un rire cruel lui répondit et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Elizabeth était allongée à même le pont, sa robe relevée impudiquement jusqu'au ventre. Un chuintement se fit entendre derrière elle et son corps tressauta, prêt à accueillir le monstre.

« Regarde-toi sale femelle….ricana Jones. Une putain qui attend son maitre… »

Elizabeth tenta de se redresser mais son ventre l'en empêcha, terrifiée, Elizabeth vit sa chair se soulever et bouger.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? » gémit elle.

Jones lui attrapa les cheveux et elle poussa un cri de souffrance.

« Rien de plus que ce que veulent toutes les femelles. Cela fait des siècles que le Kraken attend de pouvoir s'unir. Pas par lascivité non, mais pour déposer les germes d'une nouvelle vie…. »

Un cri d'horreur échappa à Elizabeth et elle se détourna pour vomir.

« Vous aviez dit….

- J'ai dit que tu avais une mission à remplir, ricana Jones. Lorsque tu auras donné naissance aux enfants que tu portes tu seras libre de retrouver tes amis »

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth entendit le pas du monstre décroitre.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi. Puis la douleur commença. Une souffrance ignoble qui prenait naissance à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle vit avec horreur son ventre se soulever et poussa un hurlement. Là, les hommes de Jones l'agrippèrent et plongèrent son corps dans un baquet d'eau froide. Les mains d'Elizabeth empoignèrent les rebords et elle hurla de nouveau en sentant quelque chose se rompre en elle. La douleur était partout maintenant…. La poitrine prête à exploser tant elle était gonflée, Elizabeth hurla encore alors qu'il semblait qu'une chose progressait entre ses cuisses. Puis une autre et encore une autre….

Epuisée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux mais Jones la frappa sans retenue.

« Laissez-moi mourir… » Implora Elizabeth.

Le poulpe haussa les épaules et Elizabeth sentit qu'il disposait des choses visqueuses sur son ventre. Des choses qui remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'elles commencèrent à téter avec d'affreux bruits de succion.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, la poitrine offerte à l'appétit des monstres que Jones l'avait faite enfanter. Puis, Jones arracha les choses à son corps et Elizabeth gémit.

« Tu as rempli ta mission, demain je te ramènerai » ricana t'il.

Elizabeth ne réagit pas. Les yeux fixés vers le ciel, elle attendait…. Un bras couvert de coquillage frôla sa peau et la sortit de l'eau glaciale sans qu'elle fasse un mouvement.

« Vous êtes Elizabeth ? » Demanda Bill.

La jeune femme cilla. Elizabeth…Le nom lui disait quelque chose, elle avait connu une Elizabeth avant, avant….

« William vous aime tellement, souffla Bill d'un ton rempli de pitié

- Qui est William ? » Coassa Elizabeth.

Troublé, Bill la fixa.

« William, votre fiancé….

- Elizabeth, répéta la jeune femme.

- Oui, vous êtes Elizabeth et Will est votre fiancé, vous allez vous marier » expliqua doucement Bill, le cœur serré devant le regard fixe de la jeune femme.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

« Fiancé…

- C'est ça, avec William…

- Qui est William ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Anéanti, Bill se contenta de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Mon fils, votre fiancé…. »

Les yeux dans le vague, Elizabeth ne l'écoutait plus… Alors, le cœur serré de pitié tant pour la jeune femme que pour son fils, Bill prit un linge à commença à laver le sang qui maculait le corps d'Elizabeth.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Will se précipita vers son père qui soutenait Elizabeth et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Tu es là… »

Un regard mort lui répondit et Elizabeth souffla.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais… C'est moi, Will

- Will » répéta la jeune femme avant de se désintéresser de lui.

Fou de douleur, Will se tourna vers Jones qui les observait.

« Que lui avez-vous fait !

- Notre dette est payée, ta femelle est libre et toi aussi Sparrow » chuinta Jones avant de disparaitre.

Jack ferma les yeux et détourna le visage du regard fixe d'Elizabeth.

« Will, emmène la tu veux.

- Elizabeth… Murmura Will d'une voix angoissée. Je t'en prie réponds-moi.

- Qui est Elizabeth ? » Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix égarée.

C'en fut trop pour Jack qui la saisit par le bras.

« Je t'ai dit de l'emmener ! Hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux pas….

- Arrête ! S'interposa Will. Tu sais ce qu'il lui a fait n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard triste de Jack se posa sur le corps d'Elizabeth.

« Je le sais.

- Jack…. Est-ce que… » Commença Will avant de s'interrompre.

Le visage pâle, Elizabeth s'était approchée du bastingage. Les yeux fixes, la jeune femme escaladait la rambarde.

« Je viens…. » Souffla-t-elle.

Will se précipita vers elle mais Jack le retint.

« Non… Si tu l'aimes, laisse-la partir…

- Mais elle va tomber ! Hurla Will.

- Elle ne fait plus partie de notre monde… Elle n'en fera plus jamais partie, répondit Jack d'une voix douloureuse.

- Prend moi » souffla Elizabeth avant de basculer dans les flots.

Will échappa à Jack et se rua vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Cette fois, ce fut Bill qui le retint.

« Lâche-moi ! Elle va se noyer ! » Hurla Will.

Aucun des hommes ne répondit et Will vit des choses tentaculaires s'approcher de la jeune femme.

« Non ! » Hurla-t-il en les voyant la recouvrir pour l'entrainer dans les profondeurs.

Jack poussa un gémissement et Bill fixa son fils.

« Je suis désolé Will…Mais ce que le Kraken prend, il ne le rend jamais….

- Ce que le Kraken….murmura Will.

- Je sais, c'est cher payé pour la liberté d'un vieil imbécile »

Le regard hagard, Will se détacha de son père et se tourna vers Jack.

« Toi ! Toi, tu savais n'est-ce pas !

- Je m'en doutais…J'ai voulu t'en empêcher, l'empêcher elle mais tu ne m'as pas écouté…

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit !

- Tu voulais sauver ton père non ? Et bien considère qu'Elizabeth la fait pour toi » le coupa Jack d'un ton douloureux.

Anéanti, Will se laissa tomber sur le pont. Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues et le jeune homme se promit de venger Elizabeth…Quoiqu'il puisse lui en couter.


End file.
